Oscar Pine
|-|Volume 4-6= |-|Volume 7= Summary Oscar Pine was an ordinary farmboy who lived with his aunt in Mistral for most of his life. On one fateful day, he discovered that his soul has been irrevocably merged with that of Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, who urged Oscar to leave home and head to Haven Academy. Although Oscar initially tried to rationalize his situation in any way he could, he ultimately resigned himself to Ozpin's call to action, joining forces with Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen, and many others to shoulder responsibilities and face unseen foes to decide the fate of humanity and Remnant itself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Oscar Pine Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Huntsman-In-Training, Reincarnation of Ozpin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities (Shares a body with Ozpin), Immortality (Types 4 and 6), Magic, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Skilled Cane Wielder, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Can allow Ozpin to take control of his body to fight more skilled opponents), Forcefield Creation (Via Magic), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Quickly made short work of Leonardo, who was able to fight Qrow. Took on Hazel immediately afterward, repeatedly causing him to stagger backward before knocking him over with blows from Ozpin's cane while Ozpin was in control) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Fought and completely overwhelmed Leonardo Lionheart, who is a professional Huntsman. Matched Hazel, who assassinated numerous other professional Huntsmen and Huntresses, and repeatedly dodged his attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Is far stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Traded blows with Hazel Rainart and sent him staggering backward) Durability: At least Large Building level (Casually blocked Leonardo Lionheart's Dust Projectile and took a punch from a bloodlusted Hazel), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High (Took on Leonardo Lionheart with little apparent effort even after taking a powerful Dust projectile head-on. He later got up without noticeable injury or loss of stamina after being punched across the room by a thoroughly enraged Hazel Rainart) Range: Extended melee range with The Long Memory. Standard Equipment: The Long Memory Intelligence: Although he lacked proper combat training for most of his life, Oscar has proven himself to be a remarkably quick learner, largely due to Ozpin's influence on his body. As a result, Oscar has become skilled enough in hand-to-hand and armed combat to challenge professional Huntsmen with decades of experience like Leonardo Lionheart and overwhelm them with ease. Inheriting much of Ozpin's fighting style, Oscar is able to dexterously wield his cane with either hand as both a bludgeoning weapon in a manner akin to a sword as well as thrusting weapon while making use of his surroundings to gain an advantage. However, Oscar is still inexperienced in actual combat and often relies on Ozpin's advice on the proper course of action when faced with a threat he does not believe he can handle. Weaknesses: Continual damage to his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. When switching with Ozpin, Oscar's body slumps over momentarily, which can potentially be exploited. Should Ozpin relinquish control of Oscar's body too soon, Oscar can be potentially put in compromising situations during the switching process and Oscar's subsequent loss of coordination. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Reincarnation: Oscar is the current incarnation of Ozpin, due to their souls being irreversibly merged. This has granted him access to Ozpin's memories, experiences, and muscle memory. As a result, Oscar was able to rapidly improve his combat technique over a relatively short period of time, being able to take on professional Huntsmen after only a few months of training. In addition, Ozpin is able to advise Oscar in the heat of battle, providing the boy with information from Ozpin's past as well as suggestions and observations the professor has made. Ozpin can also take control of Oscar's body, willingly or not, to take on foes above Oscar's skill level, with Oscar's body gaining Ozpin's former dexterity and motor skills while Ozpin is in control. Others Notable Victories: Carol (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Carol's profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:RWBY Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Cane Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users